Slightly Interesting
by Kouga'sGirl4eva
Summary: Rin becomes ill. Sesshomaru remembers a certain priestess that she had grown fond of, he believes she can help the sick Rin. What will happen when his thoughts keep falling on the certain priestess?
1. Sick Rin

I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru didn't like the fact that he and his half brothers followers were growing to be some what companions, or allies to him. For instead of attacking them when he had the chance he didn't, he would stick to fighting with his incompetent half brother. Although he had no real interest in what the group did, or what happened to him, the odd dressing priestess always seemed to find a new way to sort of, impress him. These things were usually small, like how she managed to handle his half brother. Or how she could be so caring one moment, and then turn around into a war zone, fighting against Naraku's evil ways. It was unimaginable to him why he would notice these things about her, a human, but he let it pass, for he could do nothing about it.

One day Jaken came to him shouting and yelling about Rin.

"Jaken, what has bewitched you to come to me yelling about Rin in such a manor?"

His voice was as smooth as ever, not showing any real emotion other than agitation. His eyes masked his real concern for the child that followed him around like a lost puppy.

"Uhhh, well you see Lord Sesshomaru, I was going to wake Rin, so we could get going, but she was already awake. When I went to tell her we were leaving I found that she had a high fever and she was moaning. It seems that she has fallen quite ill M' Lord. Me thinks she should have medical attention right away, uhh Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru wait for me!"

Sesshomaru bounded over Jaken's head, running into the forest behind him. The scent of Rin reached his nose and lead him to her heated body. He slowed to a walk as he came into the clearing where she laid. He knelt down beside her tiny body, he smelled that she was ill from the moment he smelled her. He knew that she needed help, and fast. He picked up her body with his arm and transformed into his glowing golden orb. He flew through the air past Jaken and down a road. Jaken saw his master leaving him and of course panicked. He gathered Au Un and left chasing after him, screaming his head off the whole time.

Sesshomaru knew where the road would lead him, for he traveled it often going to see Kagome and her friends, for Rin's sake. She had grown quite fond of the priestess and fox demon cub that she was raising. Very seldom would she ask to visit, but knowing how human acted about their friends, he would take her there without her knowledge. Well that is until they passed the Sacred Tree. Then she would catch on to where they were. But right now, it wouldn't be a happy visit, he was actually worried, worried that the one person in the entire world that had shown him kindness, was going to die. Die from a sickness that he couldn't even begin to help cure.

Sesshomaru ran and ran until he came to the small village that he was looking for. He stopped to a quick almost trot through the village, not at all interested in the peoples screams of horror, or the children running. All he wanted was to find her, the one that could help. He walked to the very back of the village, to where the old hag Kaede lived. He threw open the door and barged in, again not caring of what was happening around him. There sitting around a small fire was Sango, the female demon slayer, who had great capabilities. Miroku, the perverted monk with the Wind Tunnel in his right hand. Shippou the fox demon who Kagome was raising. Kaede the hag and priestess of the village. Then there was Kirara the fire cat that could transform into a much larger self that could fly, curled in Kagome the young priestess that intrigued Sesshomaru to some extent, and the kind hearted woman that could help Rin. The one that caused him to notice her. And then last, but not least, his idiot half brother, nagging to Kagome about something that angered Kagome. They all looked up to him, not with a surprised look, but one of sorrow and worry. All except one, Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru! You stupid head! Get the heck outa here! We don't want ya and I don't particularly feel like fightin ya right now, I'm a little busy tryin to get something in my stomach if Kagome here, would fix me some ramen."

Kagome took her eyes off of Sesshomaru and glared at the whining half demon beside her.

"Inuyasha, sit boy."

Inuyasha plummeted into the ground beneath him, shaking the hut as he did. Kagome walked over his body and over to Sesshomaru looking at the girls body in his hands as she did.

"Sesshomaru is something wrong with Rin?"

Sesshomaru looked down on her body and then back at the girl standing in front of him.

"Yes, she seems to have caught something. She is very ill and her fever is high. She requires your aid."

Kagome placed a hand on Rin's forehead. Immediately she removed and a ran to her yellow bag.

"Oh god, she's burning up. She needs to be taken care of right now. Sesshomaru lay her down where I was sitting."

Inuyasha stood up, placing a hand on his sword as he did.

"Kagome, don't you dare do it. Sesshomaru is our enemy. You cant do that."

Kagome never took her eyes off her bag, but she pointed a finger at the door.

"Inuyasha, I wont let her suffer. Sesshomaru may be your enemy, but now I don't really care. I have forgiven him for what he has done. If you don't like it get out, I have work to do and I don't need people in here that aren't going to help."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped and his eyes hardened.

"Fine wench, have it your way. I don't care anyway, get yourself killed, doesn't matter to me."

Inuyasha stormed out of the hut leaving the rest of the group behind.

"Kagome is there anything I can do to help?" asked a very surprised Sango.

"Yes, I need you to go get some water from the stream. Miroku can you do me a favor?"

Sango nodded, she took a pale from the rack on the wall running out the door, Kirara planted on her shoulder. Miroku nodded and stood.

"Kagome, I will do anything you wish."

Kagome smiled at him and pointed to the door.

"Thanks, but I just need you to get out. I need more room to work in here."

Miroku's strong expression dropped, he sighed and walked out the door, leaving only Kaede, Shippou, Sesshomaru, and Kagome in the hut.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who was leaning against the wall, eyes shut. It looked as if he were sleeping, but Kagome knew better than to think that. After all, the kid he was taking care of was sick. How could he sleep? Kagome finally found her first aid kit in her bag. She pulled out a bottle of fever reducer and an instant ice pack. She kneaded the ice pack until it was cold. She laid it across Rin's head and poured out 2 of the pills.

Intrigued once more by this girl, Sesshomaru found himself thinking about her.

"Priestess, what is that you put on her head."

Kagome looked up from her kit and smiled at the fact that none of his questions really sounded like questions, they were more of a statement, or a command.

"It is called an ice pack."

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. He examined Rin's head and the pack.

"What is its purpose?"

Kagome giggled and leaned over. She grabbed his wrist and put his hand on the pack. He left it there, lingering on the pack for a couple of seconds. Then he pulled back.

"Ah, I see. Tell me priestess, what are those white circles for."

Kagome smiled again, she held out the small circles and then picked one up for closer examination.

"These will help keep the fever away. I cant do anything else until she wakes up and tells me what hurts or whatever's wrong. She just has to swallow 2 of these and they will help her."

Sesshomaru took one of the white circles in his hand. He turned it over and looked at it as if it were going to reach out and bite him. He put it back and closed his eyes once more.

"Yes, I see. She must've fallen asleep on the way here."

Still his voice showed no emotion. Kagome left the pills on the small table and went to Sango as she came through the door, pale in hand filled to the brim with water.

"Thank you Sango, but I must ask you to leave. I need my room."

Sango didn't argue she just asked for her Hirikotsu. Kagome handed her the weapon and walked back over to the table. She sat down taking the circles in her hand. She took Rin's body in her arms ad gently shook as if she didn't want to break her.

"Rin, Rin please wake up. You have to take this medicine to make you feel better. Come on, open those pretty little eyes of yours and take this medicine."

Rin moaned in her arms and Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. He glared down on her, she moaned out the word 'Mama', then her eyes slowly cracked open. She looked up to Kagome and then to Sesshomaru.

"Lord… Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded the slightest bit, she smiled just a tiny bit. And then her gaze focused on Kagome once again.

"Rin honey, I need you to swallow these. They will make you feel better, the fever will go down and stay away."

Kagome put the pills in her hand as well as a glass of water. Rin took the pills and chugged down the cup of water and handed it back to Kagome.

"Thank you Lady Kagome."

Kagome smiled and laid he back down.

"Now Rin, is there anything that hurts, or that just doesn't feel right?"

Rin moaned a little and then brought her hand to her throat.

"My throat hurt, I cant breath out of my nose, and I feel weak."

Kagome shook her head and covered Rin with a blanket. She smiled at her one last time before she fell asleep. Then Kagome went back to preparing medicine for the young girl. All the while being watched. Watched, by the almost interested Sesshomaru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Better

I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome stayed up through the night to keep an eye on Rin. In that time her fever broke and she woke up long enough to take some cough and sore throat medicine. Sesshomaru knew what was going on around him even if he didn't pen his eyes. He could still hear. And what he heard in the hut was very surprising.

An old hags snoring, the fox demons breathing, Rin's frequent light moans, and Kagome's hand poking the small fire. She was awake, and about. She never went to sleep, and she never left Rin's side. He was actually kind of glad that she didn't though. Because if she had and Rin had woken up, he wouldn't have known what to have done. He probably would have given her and over dose of any of the medicines. Plus he really couldn't handle her crying. Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself so his mind wouldn't slip back into thinking about her.

Kagome on the other had noticed that he didn't open his eyes. She noticed and didn't care if she did. Really, she didn't think much of it. He wouldn't move, not at all. Rin seemed better and that's all that counted, but it was weird how he brought her here, stayed with her, but then didn't even look after her when she slept. Why would he do this, Kagome didn't know, but the fact that he did at least bring her to get help, proved the fact that he had somewhat of a heart. Even if it was frozen in an ice burg.

Kagome smiled slightly at that thought. She hummed to herself as she moved around the tiny hut. Sesshomaru's highly trained Inu ears were easily able to pick up her angelic humming, and he listened tuning them in so that she was the only thing he could hear was her. He internally smiled at her sweet sounding music. She continued her song and then abruptly stopped. He tuned his ears back to normal and opened his eyes.

"Priestess, what's wrong?"

His cool voice never wavering.

"Rin, she has awoken. She looks as if her illness is passing over. It must have been like a 24 hour kinda thing."

Sesshomaru looked over to the girl that had just awoken.

"Ah, Rin, I'm glad that you are better."

'He's glad? He's actually glad?' Thought a very surprised Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you stayed with me!"

Sesshomaru nodded just the slightest bit. Rin beamed at this, seeing her Lord so interested in what was happening to her. Kagome saw this and her heart reached out for the girl. She saw what she didn't. She saw that Rin loved Lord Sesshomaru more than he did her. She was obviously and utterly in love with him, but he wasn't in love with her. He cared for her obviously, but more as a daughter. She knew how it was to love someone that didn't love you back. She had that experience many times before, all with a certain half demon.

Rin's fever had broken, her throat didn't hurt, and her strength returned to her. She was laughing and running around with Shippou within the next hour. Kagome smiled at the two playing and walked over to Sesshomaru. She took a seat beside him and drew her knees to her chest.

"So, Rin's well now. You can leave, she doesn't need anymore care."

Sesshomaru glanced at her, then he sighed dryly and leaned his head against the wall.

"Yes, she seems to be back to her normal self. I shall let her stay though, she appears to have grown fond of the young fox demon. Plus, I think that it's very important that she has a friend or two. It is good for a child's health."

Kagome looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru, will you answer a question?"

Sesshomaru glared at her, she took that as a sign to continue.

"Why do you keep Rin with you? She's human after all. I thought you hated all humans."

"Priestess, I do not hate all humans. There are some I can stand, like you and your comrades. Rin just happens to be human, like her personality. We have a history together. I think of her as family, more than I do my half-breed brother."

Kagome's eyes widened when he mentioned her being withstand able.

"So, she doesn't annoy you?"

He looked at the surprised looking girl. Kagome could have bet a million dollars, that she saw him smile just a little bit.

"Rin, has her… moments. She isn't one to bother me. Jaken annoys me more than her."

Kagome giggled and then pulled the yellow bag to her side.

"Rin, would you come here, please?"

Rin bounced over to Kagome, smiled planted on her face.

"Yes, Lady Kagome, what is it?"

Kagome pulled out a large coloring book, and a set of crayons.

"Here, Rin, you can have this. Use these crayons to color the pictures inside the book. Just try to stay inside the lines."

Rin gasped, her eyes sparkling at the sight of her gift. She took the book and crayons, flipping through the pages and taking out the crayons.

"OH KAGOME!! THANK YOU! THIS IS SO GREAT!! MASTER JAKEN WONT COMPLAIN ABOUT ME TALKING ANYMORE, I'LL HAVE SOMETHING TO DO NOW."

Kagome laughed with the girl, humoring her 'joke' and patted her on the head.

"Very nice, Rin. Why don't you go color with Shippou, he has a coloring book too?"

Rin bowed her head ad skipped off to Shippou, holding up her new gifts as she did. Sesshomaru kept glancing at the beaming Kagome, and then at the children laying and chatting amongst themselves. Finally the suspense was about to kill him.

"Thank you for that, I owe you. Now do not have to listen to Jaken's blood curdling screams about Rin. If you don't mind, may I ask you something, Priestess?"

Kagome stopped her beaming and looked towards Sesshomaru, giggling slightly at the part about Jaken.

"You're quite welcome Sesshomaru. I will answer your question though, only if you call me by my real name, my name isn't priestess it's Kagome. Ka-Go-Me, it isn't that hard, it's just 3 syllables."

Sesshomaru scoffed, he flipped his hair to one side.

"Fine, whatever as long as you answer my question, Kagome. Why is it that you treat Rin as your own, but you barely know her. You treat her like you treat that young fox demon that you're raising."

Kagome shrugged and turned her attention back to the children.

"I don't know. She's a nice girl, she doesn't yell. I just like her personality I guess."

Sesshomaru recognized the words as his own. She had quoted him.

"Tell me Kagome, how can I repay you for what you've done."

"Sesshomaru, I don't want any payment."

"I am a demon of honor and pride. When someone helps me, I repay them. I wont leave until you tell me."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Why she didn't know, but she just let it slide. She still had to reply to Sesshomaru's question.

"Um, well I don't really know. Give me some time to think it over."

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up.

"I shall give you until tomorrow at sunset to make your decision."

After that, Sesshomaru walked out of the hut, into the darkness outside.

Please Review I want at least 3 good ones to continue.


	3. A Walk Turns Interesting

I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru walk out of the hut. She sat there with a confused look on her face until Inuyasha burst through the door and sat down beside her.

"Feh, I thought he'd never leave. I'm starving, Kagome, fix me some ramen would ya."

Kagome looked at him with happiness first and then anger. He was always trying to eat all her ramen that she brought for the WHOLE group, and then expected her to fix it for him. It wasn't that she didn't like cooking for him, but god, he could do it for himself every one in a while.

"No Inuyasha, the ramen is for everyone and you already ate 5 cups of it today. I have to think of the others. You can go catch some fish or something. If you do I'll cook that for you, but if you want ramen, you're sadly out of luck."

Inuyasha went to reach for her bag while she was talking, but then stopped when she smacked him on the hand.

"AAHHH! KAGOME! WHY YOU GOTTA BE SUCH A PAIN IN THE BUTT! I JUST WANT ONE MORE CUP!! YOU'RE ALWAYS SO MEAN TO ME!!! SANGO AND MIROKU DON'T NEED AS MUCH FOOD AS ME!"

Kagome pulled her pack behind her.

"INUYASHA!! STOP WHINING! YOU'RE THE PAIN IN THE NECK AROUND HERE!! AND IF I'M SO MEAN, THEN DON'T HANG AROUND HERE ANYMORE! YOUR SO SELFISH SOMETIMES, I DON'T KNOW WHY I PUT UP WITH IT! YOU NEED TO GO, NOW, I CANT HAVE THIS RIGHT NOW, I HAVE TO THINK!"

Inuyasha stood up and then walked out the door shouting.

"HA! ME SELFISH! I PROTECT YOUR WEAK BUTT ALL THE TIME AND I'M SELFISH. GO AHEAD AND THINK KAGOME, TRY AS YOU MIGHT YOU'RE GONNA BLOW YOUR HEAD UP CUZ YOU AINT GOT NO BRAIN!"

Kagome sat down and crossed her arms closing her eyes.

"Sit jerk!"

There was a loud thump outside and followed by a GAAHHH!! Kagome smiled to herself hearing the thud and nodded her head.

"That's what you get for being such a jerk!"

Shippou and Rin were watching the whole time and laughed hearing Inuyasha get the dreaded Sit command. When everything was quiet, and the only thing that could be heard was the scribbling of crayons and the fire flickering Kagome sat back, relaxed and began to think about what she would ask of Sesshomaru.

----------Kagome's Thoughts-----------

Mhm, I wonder what I should ask Sesshomaru for. Maybe a kimono? No that would mean that he liked me. Oh, I know a new bow? No I just got a new one from Kaede. Should I just say nothing? Well, he said that he was a demon of his honor, or something like that, so that means that he isn't going to not just give me nothing. Ugh, if I knew this was going to be so hard I would have declined his offer. Oh I don't know what I'm gonna ask for. Maybe if I get some sleep it will come to me in my dreams.

---------------Normal POV----------------

Kagome laid her head down on her pack and closed her eyes.

"Go to sleep, sleep, sleep!………UGH! This isn't working!"

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. After 5 minutes of trying to sleep, Kagome gave up. She stood up and stretched her muscles.

"Maybe a walk will help me think."

Kagome grabbed her coat and told the children to stay inside. She walked out of the hut and zipped her jacket. She started her walk passing the sleeping Inuyasha high in a tree, and then started into the forest next to the village. She made sure she looked at her surroundings every once in a while so she could find her way back easily.

After a while Kagome came to a clearing. In the middle was the Bone Eaters Well that she used to travel through time to come to this era.

"Hmm, I didn't know that I was headed here, how strange."

Kagome continued to the well and ran her hand along one of the beams.

"My old friend, I wonder how many times you will allow e to pass through you before you close up for good."

Kagome sat down on the edge of the well then.

"Well I guess when that time comes, it will be the right decision that you make."

Kagome leaned back a bit and then looked intently up at the moon and the stars as if she were in deep thought.

Little did Kagome know, Sesshomaru was in the forest next to the well, watching her actions.

"So that is how she travels through time. That well is her passage. Interesting."

Sesshomaru watched further, as the girl kept her gaze on the stars. She looked as though she were almost a statue. Her breathing slowed and her head drooped just the slightest bit. Sesshomaru waited for her to move, but it never came. She just stayed there. Sesshomaru, who had been resting in the forest before her arrival, got impatient, so he stood and walked over to the well. All the while Kagome, did not move, she didn't even turn her head to see who was coming towards her. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that a priestess of her level couldn't sense him coming up behind her like that. If she couldn't sense him then she should have heard him, he wasn't trying to be quiet in his approach.

"Kagome, could you not sense me? If I were an unfriendly demon I could have slaughtered you by now. And-"

Sesshomaru looked at the sight before him with surprised eyes.

"She's asleep, interesting."

Sesshomaru watched her sleeping body and then saw her beauty. She truly was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, human or demon. Her coal black locks fluttered in the light, fall breeze, her cheeks rosy pink from the cold nipping at them. Her face oval and smooth, lips perfectly shaped, and her nose not to big, not to small. All around she was perfect. Sesshomaru had to take a step back to make sure that he wasn't seeing things, or it wasn't a trick of the moonlight. But even when he looked again, she was stunning. Sesshomaru gasped, when she began to awake. Her eyes fluttered open and then Sesshomaru saw that her eyes were the most beautiful shade of murky brown he had ever seen.

"Oh.. Sesshomaru? I must have nodded off. Is something wrong?"

Sesshomaru stared at her and then realized that she was talking to him.

"Uh, no, Kagome, I was just resting in that forest there when I saw you walk to this well. You fell asleep and I came to make sure everything was alright. You weren't out long."

Sesshomaru nodded to the forest where he was laying and then turned to walk off.

Kagome looked to the forest and then got up walking in the direction of the village. When she began walking though her foot, unfortunately, got caught in between two roots of the Sacred Tree. She tripped in the process twisting her ankle. She shrieked out in pain and the bit her lip trying to hold her sobs back, realizing that if any demons were near by she was a goner.

Sesshomaru easily heard her scream and ran back to her immediately.

"Kagome, what happened?"

His voice was as cold as ever, but his words had a certain gentleness to them that matched the masked emotion in his eyes.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, I tripped and my ankle got stuck between two of the roots. I think its just a sprain, but I still wont be able to put any pressure on it, at least not right now."

Sesshomaru nodded and lifted her from her current spot with his one arm.

"Fine then, I shall carry you to the village. Will you be able to bandage yourself Pries- I mean Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and leaned her head on his fluff. (I'm not sure if it's a tail or what, so I'm calling it his fluff.) she put her hands around his neck so it would be a bit easier for him to carry her. Then everything went yellow, ad before she knew it, Kagome was soaring through the air, towards the village.

"AAAAHHH! SESSHOMARU! WHAT'S HAPPENING??"

Sesshomaru almost dropped her, he actually was surprised from her scream, but more frankly his ears were hurting.

"You will not scream anymore! We are in my traveling state. I use it to travel far distances. And if you do not wish to fall, then you will refrain from making anymore noise."

Kagome stopped her screams and nodded her head. She didn't want to fall she would die! And even if she did live, she wouldn't be able to walk to the village. Plus she couldn't hop there, she had horrible balance. Soon they were at the village and Sesshomaru hovered just above the ground beside the tree Inuyasha was sleeping in. he returned to his normal form and sat Kagome down on her left foot. She used his right arm for support as she hobbled to the hut. By now Inuyasha had woken up from the very little noise they were making and he hopped down from his perch in the tree.

"Kagome, what happened? And why are you hanging all over him?"

Kagome looked at him and then grasped onto the hut for support seeing that Sesshomaru was losing his patience.

"I was taking a walk and I fell asleep by the well. Sesshomaru was resting in the forest next to the well and saw me. When I woke up, he told me what happened and then I went to go walk away, but when I did my foot got caught between two of the Sacred Tree's roots and I sprained my ankle. Sesshomaru was just being kind and helping me back to village since I couldn't walk. There's no need for you to get so angry."

Inuyasha turned his head as if disgusted.

"Ha, Sesshomaru bein nice! Heck would freeze over before that happened! He was just tryin to get to me that's all!!"

Sesshomaru smirked and took this opportunity to tease his brother a bit.

"Are my senses failing me, or do I detect a little bit of jealousy in your voice Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's face went red, with embarrassment or anger know one knew, and he took a step forward resting his hand on Tetsusaiga.

"Feh, no way! Age finally must be getting to ya, huh big brother?"

Sesshomaru smirked and help Kagome into the hut leaving Inuyasha with the cold shoulder.

"Hey!! Come back here and fight, Sesshomaru, ya big chicken!!"

Sesshomaru laid Kagome down on her sleeping bag that Shippou set up and then walked out of the hut. He didn't want to stare at her when she was asleep again,, it would make things a little more interesting.

________________________________________________________________________

Oh man are my hands TIRED!! REVIEWS PEOPLE! I NEED THEM!! I'M EXPECTING AT LEAST 2 GOOD ONES AND NO FLAMERS PLEASE! LUV YA GUYS!!


	4. You're a Child

I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome awoke very early the next morning. She noticed that Rin and Shippou were gone, she figured that they were just outside playing or something, so she got up and started preparing breakfast for the group. She made 8 eggs over easy and then 8 packets of grits. She went outside the hut when she was done in search of her friends.

"Everyone! The food's done, time to eat!!"

Everyone except Sesshomaru came running, he walked very elegantly over to the hut. Kagome followed them in and helped serve the food.

"Uh, Lady Kagome, what is it," Rin asked innocently. Kagome realized that she had never had eggs and grits.

"It is an egg just cooked, and then that white stuff is called grits. Trust me its good."

Everyone nodded and then Inuyasha put the egg in his mouth whole, he slurped the grit in and chewed swallowing all in one mouth full.

"Yeah it is, and its really tasty if you put the egg in the grits and then eat it like that, its like nothing we'd ever had until Kagome showed us."

Rin nodded and then watched Shippou as he laid the egg in his grits and took a bite. Rin mimicked him. She put her chop sticks inside the bowl, but accidentally popped the yoke.

"AAHH KAGOME MINE'S NOT COOKED ALL THE WAY!" Rin screamed with fake tears in her eyes.

Kagome smiled and then popped her own yoke to show Rin.

"Rin, it's suppose to be like that. It's called the yoke and you mix it in with your grits, its fine just stir."

Rin's fake tears disappeared and then she stirred until it was mixed. She took a mouthful and her eyes widened.

"Oh this is yummy, Lord Sesshomaru, you must try this! Its unlike anything I've ever had!"

Rin took another bite and smiled.

Sesshomaru looked down on his small plate and bowl. He sighed, he didn't like eating human food, most of it was repulsive. He put the egg in his bowl and the poke the yoke. The yellow goo spread out over the top of the bowl. Another sigh escaped his teeth, and he took a bite.

The flavor was indescribable! His taste buds exploded, and his mouth urged him to take more. Sesshomaru's peripheral vision noticed that everyone was very still through his whole little experience. He looked up and found that everyone was staring at him with a smile smacked on their faces. Even Inuyasha was looking at him, although his smile was more of a cocky smirk rather than a smile like Kagome's. He also noted that Rin's meal was all gone, she must've liked it. He decided that he would have to compose an answer to make them stop staring.

"I find human food revolting, but this time I must say that it was quite good. Kagome, thank you, Rin, say thank you."

Rin bowed her head and looked to Kagome.

"Oh thank you, thank you, Kagome, I'm sorry that forgot to say my thanks."

"It's quite alright Rin. Sesshomaru I'm glad that you enjoyed my cooking, would anyone like seconds?"

Rin and Shippou raised their hands, but Inuyasha practically tackled her.

"I do, those grit things are sooo good, they're almost better than Ramen."

Kagome smiled at him and poked his forehead.

"Fine, fine, but if you would get off of me, that would be great, I have to have both of my arms to make the food."

Inuyasha's ears went back against his head and he let go of Kagome, you could hear just a small 'sorry' muttered under his breath.

Kagome went to work then making more food for the children and Inuyasha. After it was done, Kagome distributed it onto plates.

"Children, your foods done."

Rin, Shippou walked up to her, but Inuyasha stayed still.

"Inuyasha the foods done."

He stayed perfectly still and didn't say a word. Sesshomaru finished his food and handed his empty dished to Kagome.

"Kagome, I believe he is acting with such bad manners because you said Children. He thinks he shouldn't have been included in that word. Do you agree Inuyasha, or am I wrong?"

Inuyasha's eyes opened revealing golden orbs.

"Well I hate to say it Sesshomaru, but yeah, he's right! I'm not a child, now pinky promise that you wont do it anymore or I wont eat what you made!"

Kagome sighed along with the rest of the group, even Rin and then stuck out her pinky. The two fingers interlocked and Kagome handed Inuyasha his food.

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean to include you in that, it was just instinct when I'm cookin for kids. But now that you just threw that little fit, maybe I should include you from now on."

Inuyasha stopped slurping his grits and looked at Kagome with angry eyes.

"What're you talking about, I didn't throw a fit!! I didn't , I didn't, I didn't!! how could you say that to me when I was just not was wanting to be treated like an adult!?!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and took the last bite of her food.

"Inuyasha, you're doing it again."

"Doing what??"

"Proving my point! You're acting like a child!!"

Inuyasha went to shout back, but stopped when he realized that would give her exactly what she wanted. Instead of doing that, Inuyasha went back to eating quietly. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then back at the fuming Kagome, and for once a quiet Inuyasha.

"Well that shut him up."

Everyone except Sesshomaru bobbed their heads and watched as the two watched each other silently.

Sesshomaru saw how Inuyasha didn't even thank her, but instead whined about being called a child. He silently watched as they argued and Kagome used his actions against him. She obviously knew how to talk the talk, and how to walk the walk. He knew that much from watching her in battle, and battling her.

"Interesting."

Was all Sesshomaru could say.

________________________________________________________________________

Review, lol I thought this was kinda a funny chapter, what bout you. Oh I want at least 2-4 reviews to continue!!


	5. Rules

I do not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha pouted the rest of the day muttering about how Kagome shouldn't be treating him like Shippou and Rin. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched the monk with his cursed left hand getting smacked. It seemed that his right hand wasn't the only thing that plagued him, because his left always found its way to the now fuming demon slayer. At the least to say she was one more butt grab from killing him.

Miroku finally catching the hint, and leaving her to polish her Hirikotsu, came and sat down next to Sesshomaru who had been watching the whole thing from a far, not wanting to catch a fly by giant boomerang to the gut or head. Miroku sighed slightly wincing as he touched the deep crimson handprint on his cheek.

"Jeez that woman's got one heck of an arm, I'll tell you that, but I guess it's worth it,"

Sesshomaru had to almost hold his eyes to refrain them from rolling. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Tell me monk, you grope that woman constantly, yet you two have mated?"

Miroku's eyes widened and he looked at Sango, then Sesshomaru, Sango, then Sesshomaru, back and forth until Sesshomaru's eyes shot open.

"Stop that annoying look of yours, is it to hard to answer a mere question?"

Miroku sighed and held his hand to his face.

"No Sesshomaru, we haven't, Sango and I are intended 'mates' as you call it though. She has agreed even though my cursed left hand keeps pushing her away more and more."

Sesshomaru cocked ad eye brow and took a sip of water from a cup Kagome had given him.

"Monk, I find it hard to believe that. You are wrong about what you said."

Miroku let his hand fall from his face and his eyes showed pain.

"Do you mind explaining, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Fine. I find it hard to believe that you say this and yet your theory is wrong. I believe the fact that she said yes to your proposal, but I find it hard to believe that you groping her id what drives her away. I can smell it, her arousal. She likes it when you do that with your hand, but she doesn't want to seem to easy, I can see that in her eyes when she hits you."

"What do you mean a wrong theory? If it couldn't be my hand what else could it be?"

"I have been watching you in the past two days here, and I must say that you are disgusting. You ask every woman near you, even if you don't know them, to bare your children, and then just walk away without another word. You're a womanizing, monk who is to be betrothed and yet you still try to flirt and lye with other women, how dare you. I have no clue what the demon slayer's feelings are on this subject, but that is my theory. Or at least that's how I would feel if I had a fiancée that was flirting. I don't know how you do it, you're suppose to represent all that is holy remember? Not all the ways to deflower a lady, I suggest you change your ways before you lose her. She is close to breaking, I can smell that in her aura."

Miroku sighed and looked as if he was meditating for a while. Sesshomaru didn't look at him. Actually, after Miroku went into his meditation state, he started to stare at the sun's position.

It was right above the horizon, almost sunset. Kagome walked out of the hut where she had been cleaning up dishes and tidying up around the hut. Sesshomaru knew where she was going, obviously to the well, her favorite place, he figured that that is where she would tell him what she wanted, and so he followed her.

Kagome reached the well faster than usual.

"Must be nerves." she thought as Sesshomaru came into the clearing.

"Oh, hello Sesshomaru, I see that you had a little talk with Miroku?"

Sesshomaru proceeded to the well and sat on the edge.

"Yes."

Kagome was nervous out of her mind, she didn't think of anything to ask him of and now he's probably gonna think she's a huge chicken.

"Great Kagome, just great!" the angry priestess thought to herself in the silence.

Sesshomaru watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was in deep thought, nose wrinkled up and her forehead burrowed into think wrinkles of anger.

"She's still beautiful, even when most creatures wouldn't be, human or demon alike. Why do I feel this tingling in my stomach? Why do I only see her now?" Sesshomaru asked himself, confused at his body's actions.

"Kagome, have you a favor, or something of that matter to ask of me?"

Kagome tried to calm herself, she didn't want to be nervous in front of him, it would make her look stupid, just like any other girl.

"No, I haven't. I put a lot of thought and effort into it, but I still had no luck in coming up with anything to ask of you."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at the priestess sitting beside him on the well. She was farther away from usual. He could smell her emotions rolling off of her in waves, carrying her intoxicating scent along with them, fear, nervousness, happiness, anger, anxiety, and then one that seemed separate from the others. Pride?

Sesshomaru then took in her scent. It was the most alluring thing Sesshomaru had ever smelled. It was like all of his favorite scents combined into one. Jasmine, rain, and mint. There was a slight earthiness to her scent that was just right, adding a certain punch to it but still only enough to make him wonder why. Then after the earthiness was gone, the scent were all clean. It appealed to him, she bathed more often than other humans, proving that she was interesting right there. The scent also proved that Sesshomaru wanted her when it attracted him rather than making his nose wrinkle, all other humans stunk. They smelled like dirt, sweat, grime, and the hay that they slept on. Well except Rin that always smelled like the flowers she collected through their travels, but that was to sweet for him to be near her for too long. But not Kagome, no she was different.

"Well then Kagome, what do you suppose I do? I wont leave until you tell me what it is you want."

Kagome came out of her thoughts and bit her lip, she didn't know what to say. Then a thought hit her.

"Well Sesshomaru, I cant think of anything I want, but is there something you want? I mean something you want to give me?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow like always and the stood up.

"There is something that I've been wanting to ask you, but I don't ever no how to put it, even though it is so plainly seen now."

Kagome shrugged and then stood next to him, a bit closer this time.

"Take a shot at it, maybe you'll find the words."

Sesshomaru let out a short breath and then turned his back to her.

"Fine, if you must know, I have been watching you. I notice that you are different. You bath often, you are very mature, a strong fight, kind, and yet firm. You are unlike anyone I have ever met, and I want to leave, but every time I think to or go to, my stomach gets an unknown feeling and my I only see you. I don't know why, have you put a spell on me?"

Kagome smiled at him and then stepped a bit closer. She saw Sesshomaru tense where he stood and then she took a step back.

"Wow, I can honestly say that I feel the same around you. I was beginning to think that I was never going to get this far, that you'd kill me in my tracks even though I was only telling the truth of what my heart feels and tells me to say. Its also strange, I was beginning to think that someone bewitched you, I surely didn't, I'm not desperate."

Sesshomaru smiled the tiniest smiled known the world of mankind, and then stepped forward with his demon speed so he was in front of Kagome in a mere second.

"Well then, Kagome, what do you think this means?"

Kagome took a sharp breath in and looked into his deep golden eyes.

"I think.. This mean…. we're in love."

Sesshomaru gasped a little and then put his hand on her cheek. At first Kagome flinched away thinking he was going to hurt her, but then she leaned into his hand, feeling the warmth that radiated from it.

"There it goes again, that feeling, and then I only see you, Kagome. What is the meaning of this?"

Kagome put her arms around his waist and pulled him near her. Sesshomaru tensed up and went to claw her on first instinct, but then stopped when he realized what she was doing. He put his arm around her waist and felt as her heart fluttered like the butterflies wings as it flew by. Kagome pulled her face from his chest and then leaned up to his ear.

"Ya know Sesshomaru, they say that ' when you see the person you love, you lose sight o the world and everything around you' its like your life revolves around that person, they become your sun."

Sesshomaru tensed at her words again. Feeling it, Kagome moved so she could be in front of his face as she spoke.

"Sesshomaru, I want to be your sun."

Sesshomaru nodded and then let go of walking into the forest.

"Sesshomaru, hold on!"

The unsuspecting demon turned around and was surprised to see Kagome running towards him. He waited for her and then, when she got there, she pushed her lips to his. Sesshomaru didn't know what she was doing, he had never experienced a kiss, nor had he heard of it since he was in solitude training for most of his life.

Kagome felt that Sesshomaru was not kissing back so she pulled away.

"Sesshomaru, what's the matter? Don't you like kissing?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as if thinking and then opened them one again after about 8 seconds.

"Kagome, what is this kiss you speak of?"

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she bit her bottom lip in distress.

"Crap, okay well a kiss is what just happened a minute ago."

"Elaborate."

"Fine, mister demanding, there are many types of kisses, even though I've never done all of them, I don't want to be a skank, but anyway kisses are a way of expressing ones love for another or saying good bye, hello, thank you. It's actually very complicated, plus kissed can lead to things…."

Kagome let her thought trail off into mid air as Sesshomaru was staring at her waiting for more elaboration, but saw she was uncomfortable.

"Mating."

"WHA???"

"I believe you are talking about mating, were you not."

Kagome blinked at him letting a bead of sweat drop.

"Uh, well… yeah I guess, but that's not the only thing it could lead to, its just the main thing that happens afterwards."

Sesshomaru turned and started walking to a nearby tree, he sat down at the basin and motioned for her to sit as well.

" Fine, since we are on the subject of mating, let us get the ground rules laid out, shall we?"

Kagome stared at him as if he were stupid for a minute and then cleared her throat.

"Uh, ground rules?"

"Yes."

Kagome sighed and then fell back on a patch of leaves."Fine, go ahead."

"Gladly, you are not to be speak unless spoken to, you will obey my orders, you may not leave the residence with out my permission, I will have guards with you at all times when I am not, and your friends may only visit once a month."

Kagome's head shot up and then along with it came her body.

"OH WAIT A MINUTE,WAIT A MINUTE,WAIT A MINUTE!! NOT TO SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO?? OBEY YOUR ORDERS?? ONCE A MONTH?? HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DO THIS TO ME, YOU CANT JUST PUT ME ON LOCK DOWN LIKE THAT!! YOU KNOW I HAVE A LIFE!"

Sesshomaru stared at her blankly, it was the first time anyone had spoken back to him except Inuyasha.

"Exactly, all of that is true, and I am protecting it."

Kagome's eyes shone in the moonlight as she glared at the demon in front of her with a fire that could only be from hell. Sesshomaru's showed almost no emotion, but from what she could make out it was amusement that he was showing.

"Kagome, the rules stay."

Kagome groaned and then pointed a finger at her head * like there was a light bulb right above it*

"Idea! What if I had a proposition?"

"And what would that be?"

Kagome smiled at him and scooted forward, so she would be able to see him better in the moonlight.

"Okay, here me out. You say that if I want to be your mate and be with you I have to do all of those things you just said. Correct?"

"Mhm."

"Kay, so maybe I could tweak them a bit. Like with the whole no speaking unless spoken to thing, I cant do that."

"Why not?"

His monotone of a voice sent chills down Kagome's spine, his voice was always so cool.

"Because I have a big mouth. I have to talk all the time, ask Inuyasha, I don't just shut up."

"Fine, that one can slide, continue."

"Fine, the whole not leaving the residence without your permission cant stay either, I mean what if I need a little time to relax or just be with myself? Plus you said I would have guards with me when you aren't so they can come and stay like 10 feet away or something."

Sesshomaru stared at the girl sitting in front of him like she was crazy.

"Excuse me Kagome, but did you just imply that you would leave the residence without me knowing? Would you plan to deceive me in such a way?"

"Not at all, you would know when I am leaving, I just wont ask, I can make my own decisions."

"Whatever, I have no need for you to be with me if you wont abide by the rules I make, Rin will just have to take your place when she is of age."

Kagome stood up as he did and grabbed his armor.

"Nope, fine that one can stay, but I'm only trading it for my friends."

Sesshomaru let out a short sigh and removed her hand from his armor.

"Hmh."

"My friends are allowed at the 'residence' at any time they want. You have that stupid little imp servant of yours, he's coming with us and will be at the place, so my friends will, too. It's only fair."

"Jaken, is not a friend, he's a follower."

"So? Follower, friend, same thing. He's still gonna be there, and if I have to listen to him and his whiney voice then my friends get to come."

"Hmh."

"Kay, that's all the tweaking, oh but I have a question about something else."

"What?!"

Kagome could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Uh, well, what about when I want to go see my family?"

Sesshomaru's eyes softened a bit at her voice, the fear was rolling of her again.

"Kagome, I will not hold you against your will. You may see your family anytime you want, but if you are to go through that well," he said pointing towards the well through the trees, "Then I will accompany you. I wish to see this world that is beyond that well anyway. The things you bring back from there are interesting, and strange. I'm sure that you wont mind seeing as that half-breed goes through it."

Kagome nodded, but then sighed.

"Uh, well I don't know if you can."

"Elaborate."

"Ugh, Inuyasha is the only one besides me that can go through the well. Or, at least that's what we've gathered. Everyone has tried to except you. Well besides Rin."

"Well then we shall try."

"Fine, but not soon, I have to prepare my family for you, see where I come from, there aren't any demons."

"But your family has met Inuyasha, have they not?"

"Well yeah, but he isn't a full demon either. Plus you're more frightening that him, and we have to find stuff to cover up all this, we cant just put a hat on you like Inuyasha."

Kagome pointed to his markings and ears.

"What is wrong with them."

"They'll make you look inhuman."

"But, I'm not human, Kagome."

Kagome hit herself on the forehead and then fell back on her butt onto the forest floor beneath her.

"Ugh, okay listen, Sesshomaru. Listen very carefully. If you go to my world, those markings and ears will make you stand out. If you stand out, people will ask questions, ad if they ask questions that we don't have answers to, them bad things might happen. You also will have to change your cloths. Tenseiga, and Tokijin will have to be left at my house as well."

"Incompetent humans, they should mind their own business. Tenseiga, and Tokijin are to stay by my side at all times, I do not go anywhere without them."

"Why?"

"Because something might happen."

"Listen Sesshomaru, things aren't as dangerous where I live as they are here. There aren't any demons or other things of that manner there. The worst thing in the whole world in my time would be you, if you went there. Nothings goings to happen that a flick of your wrist wouldn't destroy, much less Tokijin. Would you just trust me on this? I know what I'm talking about, remember I live there."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and stayed quiet. This annoyed Kagome quite a bit that he wouldn't answer her so she decided to go back to camp. Sesshomaru hearing her footsteps descending out of the forest opened one eye to check it out.

"Kagome, where are you going."

Kagome stopped, turned around on the ball of her right foot and glared at him.

"I am going back to the village. I cant stand it when people ignore me like that. See you later."

Kagome waved one hand over her shoulder as she turned around and left. Sesshomaru stood there in the darkness, the moonlight glistening off his eyes.

"Ah, I was right, that girl, my girl, sure is interesting."

Sesshomaru turned into his glowing ball, and flew off in the direction of his mansion. He had to tell his servants to make the wedding preparations.

________________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I'm probably gonna make a sequel after I finish my next story, so keep an eye out.


End file.
